<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spark by RyuuKevin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999796">Spark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuKevin/pseuds/RyuuKevin'>RyuuKevin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Contest/Challenge Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, College, F/M, Fluff, Ichiruki, Oops, also lowkey byaichi, bad attempt of, byaichi, if you really squint, kind of friendzoned, let me be, protective byakuya, rukia kinda oblivious, slight romance, well lowkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuKevin/pseuds/RyuuKevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU] Rukia finds out it's not that bad to be close to him.</p><p>Main Pairing: Ichigo x Rukia (ichiruki)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuchiki Byakuya &amp; Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia &amp; Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Contest/Challenge Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Seireitei Server Birthday Gift Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/powderblew/gifts">powderblew</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, yes. This is a piece for the June Challenge of the server, The Seireitei. This is for Sonia (whisperedsilvers). LISTEN SONIA. This is my bad attempt at fluff. Don't kill me. Also, as a byaichi writer, I couldn't help but sneak in something *wink wonk*.</p><p>Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy. This is my first attempt of fluff and ichiruki as a pairing and not a broship. I 99% write byaichi so if this is kinda off, I'm sorry LOL. SpartThis is slightly edited so if I didn't catch any mistakes, I apologize.</p><p>Pairings: Ichigo x Rukia (kinda implied), Byakuya/Ichigo (like squintttttt).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ll go over at your place to have a sleepover tonight.”</p><p>“Wait,” The orange haired boy stopped in his tracks, “What?”</p><p>The boy lowered the bottle of water he was holding as his amber eyes glared at those fiery purple eyes owned by a girl who stopped in front of him in the school corridors. It was a calm morning break until the raven haired girl spoke to break the silence.</p><p>The raven crossed her arms and held a frown, “Don’t make me repeat myself, Ichigo.” She turned around and resumed walking, “I want to have a sleepover at your place tonight.”</p><p>“You want to… what?” Kurosaki Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows, “Uh, Rukia, don’t you usually ask other girls about that? Inoue? Rangiku?”</p><p>Kuchiki Rukia rolled her eyes, “You’re my best friend, Ichigo. It’s fine if I do ask you about things like these. Besides, it’s been awhile since we’ve hung out.”</p><p>The orange head jogged over to catch up as he immediately lightly tapped the bottle in hand at the back of the raven’s head, “Way to demand, midget.”</p><p>“Call me that again and it might be your last,” Rukia said as she glared at the taller male.</p><p>Ichigo simply scoffed in slight amusement, “Seriously though, Rukia. Shouldn’t you ask the girls about that instead? Don’t you guys like to have those girl time things that you guys spend time together with?”</p><p>“We do,” she replied, “But we’ve been doing that for ages. Might as well change it up a bit?”</p><p>“But I’m a guy,” the orange head reasoned as he pointed a finger to himself, “Won’t that be too different?”</p><p>Rukia huffed, “I don’t see the problem when everyone knows that you’re my best friend.”</p><p>Ichigo’s jaw slightly tightened as he gripped onto the bottle. Was he always supposed to be reminded that he was friendzoned time and time again by the girl he likes and who is also his best friend?</p><p>It was really hard to have a crush on someone like that. Why must he suffer? He doesn’t know either.</p><p>“Right,” Ichigo reluctantly agreed as he tried to hide his disappointment, “Won’t I get killed by your brother if he knew you’re staying with me?” He’d rather not die so young.</p><p>Rukia looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow, “Why are you always mentioning my brother these days? Do you like him or something?”</p><p>“What?” Ichigo’s face immediately flushed, “Me, liking that statue? Ha! No way!”</p><p>The raven glared at him, “I dare you say that again about nii-sama!”</p><p>Ichigo gulped the invisible lump in his throat as he raised his hands defensively, “Okay, okay. Chill. You are really obsessed with your brother, huh?”</p><p>“I am not!” It was Rukia’s turn for her face to flush in embarrassment, “If someone’s obsessed, then it’s you!”</p><p>“What? Hell no!” Ichigo spurted out and ran after the other who was already running away, “Come back here, midget!”</p><p>Rukia, although it was against the teachings of manners of her brother, she stuck out her tongue childishly at Ichigo which effectively made the orange head even more annoyed.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Ichigo gulped down as he felt those piercing gray eyes eyeing his every movement. He could squirm under the man’s judging gaze that was right before him. He was forced by Rukia to accompany her to the Kuchiki Manor, a property that was well known in Karakura Town because of its beauty and its owner, Kuchiki Byakuya.</p><p>Who was also the older brother of the ‘demon spawn’ sitting down beside Ichigo, Rukia.</p><p>“Kurosaki,” the cold voice filled the warm living room that they were currently in and it immediately sent shivers down the orange head’s spine.</p><p>“So, yeah, Byakuya,” Ichigo said as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Rukia wanted to have a sleepover at my place and we just wanted to personally tell you.”</p><p>Byakuya’s eyebrow visibly twitched at how casually the orange head addressed him but then switched his gaze towards his sister and Ichigo noted how those gray eyes softened immediately, “Is this true?”</p><p>“Yes, nii-sama,” Rukia said respectfully, “It will only be for tonight so do not fret.”</p><p>“I see,” the older man said, “Would you like me to pick you up tomorrow so you could still accompany me to the shop?”</p><p>Rukia’s eyes immediately brightened and she nodded, “Of course, nii-sama!”</p><p>“Very well. You may head to your room to fetch the things you need,” Byakuya said.</p><p>The raven haired woman nodded, “Please excuse me, then,” She then looked over at Ichigo, “I’ll be back in 10. Wait for me here.”</p><p>Ichigo leaned back on the couch and waved his hand dismissively, “Yeah, yeah. I’ll be here.”</p><p>When Rukia left the living room with a huff, Byakuya immediately landed his gaze back on the orange head across from him and eyed him carefully.</p><p>Ichigo looked back at those piercing eyes with a scowl, “What’s on your mind, Byakuya?”</p><p>Byakuya’s eyebrow twitched once more, “I see you still lack mannerisms, Kurosaki.”</p><p>“Mannerisms?” Ichigo snorted, “Well, you’re my best friend’s brother. I thought we’re friends already.”</p><p>“Friends? I am five years older than you, Kurosaki. What gave you the idea that we were <em> friends </em>?" the older man said with a tone of annoyance, "Learn how to respect someone of a higher status than you, boy."</p><p>“There you go again with your high and mighty business,” the orange head mocked yet it also irked him how he was called a boy.</p><p>Ichigo cheered silently when he saw the man’s sharp jaw tightened in disapproval. He really does enjoy pushing the older man’s buttons somehow and Ichigo was glad that he wasn’t even murdered yet.</p><p>“Do anything to my sister and I assure you, you will pay, Kurosaki,” Byakuya warned.</p><p>The orange head raised his hands defensively, “Hey! Like I’ll do anything to her!”</p><p>The older man’s eyebrow raised, “Are you saying that she is undesirable?”</p><p>“Stop twisting my words, Byakuya!”</p><p>Byakuya simply crossed his legs gracefully and looked at the younger man wordlessly which made the other quite uncomfortable in his seat as he felt the scrutiny of the former’s heavy gaze at him.</p><p>After a few minutes, Rukia has finally reappeared in the living room with a bag in hand. Ichigo’s guess was it was filled with all her necessities for tonight. He was also pretty glad she appeared at the correct timing or else, he would’ve died on the spot.</p><p>“Have you boys been playing nice?” Rukia teased more towards Ichigo. She knew her best friend likes to pick on her brother which was not exactly the smartest move he made.</p><p>Ichigo rolled his eyes and stood up from the comfortable couch. He got to admit, he didn’t want to leave the place since it was much more comfortable than the one that he had at his own place. He even felt at home in the manor somehow. Although, the raven haired man across from him might disagree.</p><p>Rukia tossed her bag to the orange head and luckily he managed to grab it in with a low grunt from the impact. He glared down at the bag then back at the raven haired girl.</p><p>“What the hell is in this bag?” Ichigo complained as he tried to shake the bag near his ear, “Did you pack things that’ll last for days or do you have rocks? I’m very convinced that you do have rocks here.”</p><p>“Relax, dummy,” Rukia rolled her eyes, “You know how girls need everything in their bag so stop complaining and carry it.”</p><p>Ichigo simply clicked his tongue and watched as Rukia walked over to her brother and gave a light peck on the man’s cheek, “Thank you for allowing me, nii-sama. I shall see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Be careful,” Byakuya said as his eyes were set on the orange head. It was like it was meant for something else.</p><p>“I will,” Rukia said lightly.</p><p>Before Ichigo could go ahead and leave the room, he was put to a halt when he heard the man’s voice.</p><p>“Kurosaki,” the older man said slowly with a threatening voice.</p><p>Ichigo looked back as he gave a small mocking grin and waved his hand dismissively, “Don’t worry, Byakuya. See ya.”</p><p>The raven haired girl bowed at the older man again before following her friend who was already at the gardens of the manor. How could the orange head be that fast is a mystery even for her.</p><p>“You and nii-sama seem to be getting along pretty well,” Rukia commented.</p><p>Ichigo scoffed, “Me and him? Are you sure that murderous intent suffocating the room was friendly?”</p><p>“He really likes you if he didn’t finish you off yet,” the raven replied, “Well, the keyword is yet.”</p><p>“It’s like you’re waiting for it to happen,” Ichigo grumbled.</p><p>“Maybe I am.”</p><p>“Hey! Whose side are you on?”</p><p>Rukia rolled her eyes, “Nii-sama, of course!”</p><p>“Of course you are, obsessive midget.”</p><p>“That’s it!”</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>“Who did a number on you, son?” Kurosaki Isshin, Ichigo’s father, asked as he observed his son who had a huge bruise on his scowling face. His kind eyes then landed on the girl beside the orange head who let out a proud huff and it suddenly clicked on his mind.</p><p>“Well,” Isshin said, “It’s nice to have you again, Kuchiki-san! Stay as long as you want. Until then…” He immediately tried to tackle Ichigo to which the younger quickly dodged that made Isshin slam his face on the door harshly.</p><p>“Will you stop ambushing me, old man?” Ichigo asked with an irritated tone and slung over Rukia’s bag over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs.</p><p>Rukia bowed at the older man, “It’s nice to see you Kurosaki-san.” She gave a kind smile and followed the orange head upstairs. It was a good thing that she knew the house at the back of her hand. It wasn’t that big in the first place.</p><p>The raven managed to catch up with the other who was slowly walking down the corridor. Ichigo glanced back as soon as he stopped in front of the door to his bedroom.</p><p>“Wait here so I can show you to the guest room.”</p><p>Rukia frowned, “Guest room? Why can’t I stay in your room like how we used to?”</p><p>Ichigo’s face slightly flushed as he cleared his throat, “We can’t do that anymore now that we’re older.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“Just..,” Ichigo groaned. Was he really going to be the one to explain? “Damn it, midget. Just stay in the damn guest room.”</p><p>“Who died and made you the boss of me?” the raven stubbornly said as she pushed the orange head away from the door and opened the room.</p><p>She then stomped inside and jumped on the bed as she casually made herself at home. Rukia motioned towards the desk just beside the bed as she said, “Put my bag over here.”</p><p>Ichigo scowled as he went inside <em> his </em>room and tossed the bag ungracefully on the already littered desk.</p><p>“Way to make yourself at home there,” the orange head clicked his tongue.</p><p>“Well,” Rukia said, “This has always been a second home to me.”</p><p>Ichigo snorted, “Yeah. You do love invading our home a lot before.” He then simply sat at the edge of the bed as he rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>The idea of Rukia staying in his room after such a long time is definitely weird. Mostly now that he realized his own indescribable feelings for a few years now. He could almost slap himself on how he loved torturing himself by liking his own best friend.</p><p>Out of all the damn people in the world, why him?</p><p>He snapped out of his thoughts when something dawned on him. Ichigo looked over to Rukia with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Wait,” He slowly said, “Where am I sleeping?”</p><p>Rukia gave a smug smile as she pointed down, “On the floor, of course.”</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>“How is it down there?”</p><p>“Peachy,” Ichigo said with gritted teeth.</p><p>After much debate and arguing, Ichigo still ended up staying on the floor of his <em> own bedroom </em>. He grabbed a futon that was tucked in the guest room cabinet earlier and he was relieved when it was clean. He would've strangled the raven somehow if he actually slept on the floor with some dirty futon.</p><p>Rukia, who was already in her purple pajamas, lied down on the bed once more after she checked up on Ichigo and when they had gotten tired playing card games and video games. The raven suggested doing other things but Ichigo was somehow drained out by then.</p><p>A loud knock could be heard from the door and a soft voice spoke, "Ichi-nii, Rukia-san, it's time for dinner."</p><p>"Okay. We’ll be there," Ichigo called out as he sat up from the futon.</p><p>"Yuzu made dinner, right?" Rukia inquired.</p><p>The orange head nodded as he slowly stood up, "Yeah,as usual. I think she made some of your favorite dishes too."</p><p>The raven haired girl's eyes lit up in excitement and jumped off the bed. She hurriedly ran outside the room without even looking back or waiting for Ichigo to join her. The orange haired boy simply shook his head and treads downstairs to the dining room.</p><p>When he arrived, all of them were already sitting down. Karin and Yuzu were talking to Rukia as they picked up a spoonful of food while his father was already eating, keeping an open ear to the conversation of the girls.</p><p>"Good for you to join us, son," Isshin said. The man was about to lunge at Ichigo if not for the cold glare he received from Karin.</p><p>Ichigo sat across from his father with a scowl, "Rukia here got excited and left me up there."</p><p>"Hey, don't blame me when you're just too slow."</p><p>Ichigo and Rukia stared down for a bit before Isshin told them to eat.</p><p>"Come eat or else the food will go cold," the man said playfully, “You don’t want to waste Yuzu’s efforts, right?”</p><p>Rukia simply shook her head and proceeded to dig in without a word as Ichigo did as well. The raven haired girl was talking to Ichigo's sisters almost quite animatedly. They were talking about things that Ichigo couldn't even comprehend. All the girl talk that surrounded him still doesn't help him understand in the end.</p><p>"Do you like anyone lately, Rukia-san?" Karin asked as she sneakily side eyed Ichigo and the brother couldn't help but glare.</p><p>The moment it was asked, Rukia spat out whatever was in her mouth which made the Kurosaki family land concerned gazes on her. The raven raised her hand as she wiped her mouth with a tissue.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Rukia-san," Karin said with slight worry.</p><p>"I'm alright," the other said, "I was just surprised."</p><p>When Rukia calmed down, she then continued, "Well, I think I do. Maybe, maybe not."</p><p>The siblings furrowed their eyebrows slightly at the cryptic reply from the other. It was weird, really. Rukia has always been straightforward every time Karin asks but this time, it was different.</p><p>Ichigo shook his head. He couldn't assume. He shouldn't. He was only overthinking things.</p><p>"Well, Rukia-san is becoming a grown and beautiful woman," Isshin commented enthusiastically, "Of course she would like someone and most certainly she had caught the eyes of many men!"</p><p>"But I have to guess," he continued as he eyed the girl, "You have high standards because of your brother?"</p><p>Rukia rolled her eyes, "Well, I do have naturally high standards. Although, I am willing to fight for the person I love."</p><p>"Very brave," Isshin said with a grin.</p><p>"Pfft," Ichigo said as he leaned back on his chair, "Bet that statue of a brother of yours would murder the poor guy."</p><p>"Well, I wouldn't deny that," Rukia said but then glared at the orange head, "But, my brother isn't a statue, you strawberry headed fool."</p><p>"Hey! I thought we agreed to not call me a strawberry anymore."</p><p>"I will if you stop slandering my brother!"</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Once dinner was over, the pair decided to head back upstairs. Ichigo could see the raven sigh in relief and satisfaction as she discreetly rubbed her stomach. The orange head couldn’t help but comment.</p><p>“Enjoyed dinner that much?”</p><p>“Of course,” Rukia said, “Yuzu even made my favorite dessert.”</p><p>“You seem to be a glutton over the years,” Ichigo chuckled as he opened the door to his room.</p><p>The raven rolled her eyes and slapped the orange head’s forearm as she stepped inside. She jumped back on the comfortable bed as she inside the blankets to keep herself warm. Ichigo followed suit and went inside as he slowly walked dejectedly towards his futon.</p><p>They both talked about how they have been and what they were up to these days. They haven’t been able to hang out with just the two of them because their group of friends had different plans in mind. Plus, Rukia was part of the Kuchiki clan. One of the oldest and richest families known in the country. She even had her own duties.</p><p>After a long time, Ichigo spoke up, “I think we should try to sleep. Your brother would still come here and get you.”</p><p>“But,” Rukia pondered for a moment and nodded slowly, “You’re right. He would most likely hate waiting as I get ready in the morning.”</p><p>The orange head yawned as he slid in the sheets, “Good night, then.”</p><p>The raven nodded, “Good ni-”</p><p>Rukia perked up when she saw a flash of lightning right outside the window. She immediately froze as she gripped tightly onto the blankets with her lips pressing into a thin line. She was slightly trembling.</p><p>Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed the change in the air. His amber eyes then trailed down to her tightly clenched fists. It was shaking. He frowned as he brought up his eyes to the hardened face of the raven.</p><p>“Hey,” he called out, “Are you okay?”</p><p>Rukia turned towards him and nodded slowly as she put up a small smile, “Yes, I’m alright. We should sleep right now.”</p><p>On cue, both of them could hear the rain pouring down quite harshly. This made Ichigo raise an eyebrow. It has been a long time since it rained that hard in Karakura. It was getting too hot lately.</p><p>Before Ichigo could even say anything, Rukia pulled the blanket over her head as she lied down with her back facing Ichigo. The orange head sighed as he stood up to turn off the lights and lied back down on the futon quietly. He decided to not say anything more before he could receive a slap from the other.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>A few hours had passed the household. Most of them were already sound asleep as the rain continued with the occasional lightning appearing from time to time. To Ichigo, it was probably a good night to sleep. As much as it terrified him in the past, hearing the rain faintly calms him somehow.</p><p>Ichigo groaned slightly and turned to his right when he heard a small noise coming from that direction when a small rumble of thunder came. He paused as to wait for the sound to appear again but it didn’t. As soon as he calmed down, he heard the same small noise coming from his right.</p><p>He cracked open a sleepy eye as he tried to check his dark surroundings. When he heard it again after another round of thunder, Ichigo groaned as he slowly got up from his futon and rubbed his sleepiness away from his eyes. He blinked again and looked over at the bed and saw the figure wrapped in a blanket shivering.</p><p>“Rukia?” Ichigo softly called out. When the figure didn’t react, he tried to call out again.</p><p>“What?!” Rukia whispered back harshly as she revealed herself from the blanket and glared at the orange head who was scowling at her but his features slowly softened.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yes,” was her reply.</p><p>As if on cue, another thunder erupted paired with lightning which made Rukia visibly flinch. Then, something clicked inside Ichigo’s mind. Rukia, the ever stubborn woman who rarely shows weakness, is afraid of thunder.</p><p>“Are you really okay?” Ichigo repeated.</p><p>“Yes,” Rukia said with gritted teeth. Though, her strong facade disappeared again when thunder appeared once more.</p><p>Ichigo simply shook his head, ‘<em> What a stubborn woman.’ </em>He then slowly got up and put his hands on his hips, “Alright. Scoot over, midget.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Don’t make me repeat myself, Rukia,” he repeated the words the raven used against him, “Scoot over.”</p><p>“So what?” Rukia asked as she furrowed her eyebrows, “Are you planning to sleep <em> beside </em>me?”</p><p>Ichigo groaned in frustration, “Do you want to sleep or not?”</p><p>Rukia looked down as if in deep thought then sighed. She reluctantly moved over to give the orange head some space in the bed. Ichigo grinned in victory and slid under the blankets to which Rukia raised an eyebrow for.</p><p>“We’re sharing,” Ichigo said nonchalantly as he lied down.</p><p>The raven shook her head and lied down as well with her back facing Ichigo. She pulled the blanket closer to her as she felt slightly odd feeling the heat coming from the body right beside her. She wasn’t used to being in such close proximity with Ichigo so this was fairly new to her.</p><p>She was surprised that she doesn’t mind it at all.</p><p>When the thunder rumbled loudly, Rukia couldn’t help but tremble once more. She then froze in her spot when she felt a lean arm draping over her waist. She had the urge to elbow the person behind her right now.</p><p>“I’ll give you a chance to take your arm off of me before I hit you,” Rukia seethed.</p><p>“Shh,” Ichigo muttered sleepily, “You want to sleep, right? Just this once…”</p><p>Before Rukia could even argue, she could hear the orange head beside her snoring quietly. She sighed deeply as she instinctively moved closer to Ichigo, embracing his warmth. The raven’s eyes slightly widened when she felt something thump in her chest. A spark, even. Does that mean anything? Rukia didn’t know and she wasn’t sure if she would even continue to acknowledge it. She slightly shook her head as she gave in to the warmth Ichigo has provided for her.</p><p>
  <em> It wasn’t that bad to be close, after all. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, don't hesitate to leave a comment or maybe a kudos too? :3</p><p>Check out my other works if you're interested in ByaIchi (Byakuya x Ichigo). Yes, I ship Ichigo with a different Kuchiki. I mostly recommend Ablaze if you really want to get hurt LOL.</p><p>Support me on <a href="https://ko-fi.com/ryuukevin">ko-fi</a></p><p>Join the awesome Bleach discord server here:<br/>https://discord.gg/YzPzF7G</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>